The Prophecy: Disavowed
by Number1Monkey
Summary: This story follows the fallen from grace Gabriel and the events that caused him to accept the Word once more, and right up until he fulfills the purpose for which he was created.


He was cold, hungry, and for the past three days soaked to the bone. He was something more than that however, he was Gabriel, God's messenger, The Angel of Death, he sang the first hymn and sat at the left hand, or at least he had. Now he was a man, a filthy reeking monkey. His bones ached with cold, his muscles stiffened from the hard earth, and from a rather deep laceration on his foot the stench of rot and infection was nauseating. He lay at the end of a seldom used alley, this was in part due to the big yellow sign that read "No Through Street," which offered him some security, and also due to the young man who worked part-time Wednesday and Thursday evenings at the little Chinese restaurant just around the corner, Xavier was one for charity.

Gabriel who had been awake nearly half an hour ago opened his piercing blue eyes, for the first time since evening. He'd never slept as an angel, never needed to, now however he felt drained almost every waking moment. He was sure he wasn't doing it right, but after being, what was it they called it? "Mugged," a few months ago the process was even more difficult, if not impossible. He stared at the brick wall before him and let out a long, slow breath, passing a pair of dirty hands over his face.

Gabriel sat up slowly, his joints resisting the motion, made stiff by the cold earth that sapped both his body heat and strength. Sitting he surveyed his surroundings for a moment. People were hurrying by on their morning commutes, this way, that way, yelling on cellular phones, waving down cabs each comically filled with with a blend of ignorance and pride. Gabriel felt a new hatred for them rise like bile from his stomach, and he cast a wayward glance to the clouded sky. With a grunt he forced himself to a standing position before staggering a few feet away from where he slept.

He fumbled momentarily, fingers numb with the zipper of his pants. Producing his wares he leaned forward, head and right shoulder braced against the wall as he relieved himself. There was this bizarre satisfaction in the sensation, that caused him to relax, he wasn't sure why but it was nice, something he never got to experience before his mortality. It was because of the pressure, he thought sleepily, it built and built even going so far as becoming painful, then you just let it go, simple. Suddenly a woman to his left shrieked. "Monkeys!" he groaned under his breath, the only animals in His creation appalled by the natural bodily functions of their own species. "Woo!" he mocked turning in her direction and shaking his equipment. With another shriek the woman took flight.

Redressing himself Gabriel hurriedly gathered his things, kicking a nearby trashcan, hard. He'd been in trouble for exposing himself before, also while urinating, the arresting officer gave him a break but warned him not to do it again or he'd be registered a "sexual offender," whatever that was. This time however, he was just in a bad mood. Walking through the crowds he rifled through his backpack until he found it, the open, half spent can of cat food he had been looking for. Where tuna had cost two nineteen a can, this "fisherman's delight" had been on sale for ten cents a piece when he'd purchased the nearly two dozen that had sustained him the past week and a half.

Rounding a corner he entered the small patch of browning grass, surrounded by graffitied slides that passed for a park in this part of town. Trudging along, he was mindful to tread lightly on his left foot, which was red and largely swollen beneath his shoe and the strips of cloth it was bound in. Running his finger around the rim to collect the last morsels of food as he walked he winced in pain.

"Oh," he laughed darkly as blood bubbled to the surface. "I bet you think that's funny, don't ya?" he asked removing the knit cap that had partially obscured his vision of the heavens. "Well it's not!" the man bellowed leaping up and hurtling the empty vessel skyward. He'd always liked to consider himself a pretty well mannered guy, even headed, but after eight and half years as this, he was ready to snap. "You think that you can take away everything from me? Make me feel cold, hunger and then I'll change my mind about the monkeys? That I'll come groveling back? You think you're so smart, you got this all figured out don't you?" he ranted causing the handful of passersby to stop and look in wonder and concern. "Well you didn't figure him out quite right did you?" he demanded of an un-respondent sky jabbing a finger towards the earth. "Not him in the Basement." He paused licking his chapped and swollen lips. "Fuck you!"

"You know they say that coming to resent one's maker is the first side effect of the human condition?" a sleek voice murmured behind Gabriel. Starting at first the derelicts frown only grew deeper at the sight of the First Fallen. Lucifer smiled. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"What do you want?" Gabriel snapped jamming the hat back onto his head.

Lucifer who was crouched on a low hanging branch in a nearby tree looked at him, mocking a wound to his pride. His brows rose, and his neatly folded hands parted slightly as he shrugged. "I merely wanted to see if the rumors were true." he said innocently enough.

"Yeah, you and the whole host." Gabriel snorted spreading out and then sitting on the tattered remains of his blanket. "Couldn't go one week without someone popping in at first." Lucifer nodded his understanding from where he perched. Silence stretched between the pair as they watched a group of pre-teens cut through the area on their way to school. "So," the former angel said, rubbing the side of his neck where the script used to be. "I'll ask again, because I know you aren't here to catch up. What do you want?"

Lucifer shrugged, "How does it feel, having soul?" he asked in a sing-song tone head cocking to one side. Gabriel snorted. "I'm serious," he said as if in offense. "I have several at home." he commented spreading out his arms. "All neatly organized in little jars until I feel it's time to have my fun, but I haven't the faintest inclining as to what it must be like to have one ...deep, within." Lucifer stared for a moment as though he could see the answers through Gabriel's jacket, flesh, and bones. It was there, somewhere in his still beating, mortal heart.

"Honestly?" Gabriel asked with little interest. "I can't tell the difference."

"You lie!" the fallen hissed, lips pressed suddenly into Gabriel's ear. "You have a soul now," he went on in a whisper. "And that is a heavy burden to be forced to carry." Lucifer ran his tongue up Gabriel's jaw. "One day you're going to ask me to take you home." he promised teeth closing on the man's ear lobe.

Gabriel's eyes were tightly shut, a cold fear burning somewhere within his chest. He couldn't help but wonder if it _was_ his soul, chilled at the prospect of eternal damnation. "You know," he said cooly, propping himself up on one elbow and pulling his ear away. "You had me in The Basement once, maybe you shoulda kept me there."

The loud angry hiss emitted by the other creature was cut short by a new voice. "He's right you know." Simon called lightly from atop a nearby slide, red hair illuminated brilliantly by the early morning sun.

"Simon," Gabriel said in a tone that suggested surprise. "You're looking much better from the last time I saw you."

Ducking his head slightly the angel smiled before spreading out his arms, palm up in subdigation. "Praise him!" he said simplistically. Gabriel gave a short laugh at this before turning away from them, which was difficult given he had one unwelcomed guest of either side. "Lucifer!" Simon called brightly. "Leave that monkey alone."

Although rage coursed through Gabriel's being he remained silent. Lucifer reached out then and grasped his hand. "But I want to keep him!" he pleaded in a manner similar to a child.

"Ah, but you can't." Simon explained in a cool tone, he wasn't about to play any of these games.

"Don't you have a war to get back to?" Gabriel snapped at the red head, annoyed with being spoken of in such a way. "And you," he turned to his left. "Don't you have work to do?"

A knowing look passed between Simon and Lucifer. "What concern is the war of heaven to you?" Simon asked leaning forward with interest.

"None." Gabriel commented, adjusting his bag of belongings.

"You lie," Lucifer crooned happily. "I and should know."

Gabriel scoffed with indifference. "Then why did you protect the Nephilim, a year ago was it, Gabriel?" Simon inquired, the forced lightness of his tone betraying his curiosity ever so slightly.

"Momentary lapse of judgment." he muttered busying himself looking for his bottle of water, he was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"Trying to buy your way into Heaven?" The First, his older brother asked releasing his hand and wrapping an arm about his shoulders and pulling him into a type of embrace.

"You know it doesn't work like that." Simon intoned suddenly seated beside him as well. "This is your punishment. And now," he went on producing Gabriel's bottle with one fluid movement of his hand, giving it to him. "Just like all the other, monkeys, you're going to have to earn your place, earn salvation. There is no buying your way in, Gabriel, you will either discover the word, taking it to heart, repent and be changed, or you won't." he shrugged. "If you do, I'll see you Upstairs, if not, The Basement!"

"Yay!" Lucifer exclaimed mockingly, embracing the human tighter. "We'll have so much fun, eating ice cream, jumping on the bed. We can do that down there you know because You-Know-Who can't see anything we do!"

"That's right, He can't." Simon nodded with a blunt seriousness that ceased the devil's smile. "It's the worst possible existence, being removed from the sight of God, wouldn't you agree?" he arched his brows meaningfully. A deep and rumbling growl came from the Prince of Darkness, followed by a roar like unto a lion. Simon laughed. "Good luck Gabriel," he said earnestly kissing two fingers and waving them over his brother in an angel's blessing.

"Yes Gabriel good luck," Lucifer agreed before jolting towards him. "You're going to need it!" he hissed scornfully into the man's ear. And with that they were gone.

Gabriel sat quietly for several moments, stewing. When finally he couldn't just sit there anymore he threw everything into his bag, slammed it around angrily for a moment then turned his gaze sky. "Thank you," he shouted sarcastically. "Thank you, so, much!"

After resettling his things in another area of the park, the former angel gathered up what funds he had and bought himself a coffee, with cream and sugar. He'd always been fond of sugar, but the cream was relatively new. Now however he could see why a land of milk and honey would appeal so much to the monkeys. The rest of the morning he spent limping about the park and byways gathering cans, bottles, anything he would get paid for if he brought it in for recycling. He rested in the afternoon which seemed to only way to deal with the gnawing hunger when there was no food to be had before returning to his old haught just before dark.

He'd never outright asked for the food Xavier brought him on Wednesdays and Thursdays, he didn't expect it either, but in some way, a way that he resented beyond the telling he relied on it. After waiting in the alley slumped against the wall with exhaustion for nearly an hour, Gabriel rose and prepared to head back to the park.

"Hey," called the young man's voice, he was tall, lean, a hard worker. "Sorry, I had to cover for someone 'til they got in." he explained as though to his parents. He rifled through a plastic bag that had the word "Welcome" written on it several times in a descending order. "Beef Lo Mien, sorry I hope that's alright." he said holding out a large styrofoam container.

"It's good." Gabriel muttered taking it. "Thanks."

The kid laughed, "Some guy sent it back because he thought it was 'something else.'"

Gabriel shrugged, his eyes flickering up to meet the youth's warm brown gaze. "Ah, what're you gonna do?"

Xavier nodded, "You take care Mr. Gabe." he instructed before turning towards home.

"Yeah you too," Gabriel replied. "God bless."

He opened the container of rejected food, the tantalizing aroma wafting over him while the boy walked away. There he saw atop of the noodles and beef were piled nearly half a dozen egg rolls. He wondered momentarily how many of them had actually been rejected, picturing the kind young man with dreams of becoming a doctor setting some aside for a poor starving darelect. "God bless," he repeated softly as he retrieved one and bit into it. Closed the box again Gabriel ate as he walked. "And you-" he said pointedly to the sidewalk receiving a querying look from a couple on their way to the movies as he passed them. "You leave that boy alone."

It was several hours later when Gabriel was woken to the sound of a large metal trash can crashing to the ground, and the rattle of chains. He looked up from his position, back against a tree expecting to see a stray dog rifling through the trash. Instead he saw a girl backing away from it slowly, and looking about as though startled by the cacophony she had just caused and what attention it might call to her. After a moment she seemed to relax, fell to the ground and began searching for something to eat in the large cylinder that was chained to a post.

Instinctively Gabriel reached behind his back and pulled his things closer to his body. He'd become very protective of what was his as of late, but couldn't fathom as to why this monkey-child seemed to be a threat. None the less, it felt better knowing his things, trumpet, food, cans were all safe. As he watched the child though he was reminded of Mary, and even Sandra from Chimney Rock. She was small, thin and dirty though, unlike those girls. He couldn't imagine either of them licking food wrappers in the ravenous, greedy way in which this child did. He frowned, that thought bothered him for some reason. She was so like them and yet here she was rummaging through other people's garbage. She sat after a moment, shook a half empty can of cola and tipped it back.

Gabriel shifted uncertain. "Cold night." he called simply, causing the girl to sputter and choke in surprise. She watched the man wide eyed for a moment, and he was touched by how truly young she really was. Six, seven? he couldn't quite tell, but too young to be living like this. After a moment of intense gazing Gabriel rolled onto his side, reached into his bag and pulled out an egg roll. "Hungry?" he asked pleasantly as he waved the food. The girl looked longingly but didn't dare move. "You can have it, you know, if you want." Gabriel continued, a brisk wind picked up sending shivers through the pair of them. After another long moment of the child's indecision Gabriel's patience began to wane and his annoyance grew. "It's cold," he said matter-of-factly. "You're hungry, come here." When the girl again refused to move Gabriel threw open his blanket, only to be assaulted by the cold of night and shouted "Monkey, come!"

The child's brows knit together briefly before she rose and timidly made her way to the man. When she sat he tossed the upheld section of blanket over her lap and handed her the life saving food, Gabriel remained where he was propped up on one elbow. "Hi," he said glancing at her. She nodded. "My name's Gabriel." she nodded again between mouthfuls. "Do you speak, monkey?" he asked then, only slightly less irritated than he sounded. The girl looked at him with confused emerald eyes and took another hasty bite of food. Handing the girl another Gabriel rolled over, tucked an arm under his head like a pillow and closed his eyes. Half expecting her to leave after she'd eaten the man was surprised to feel her timidly laying down, her back to his before gently trying to edge some of the blanket away from him, he allowed it.

He wasn't surprised however when he felt a cold absence beside him just before dawn. His morning began as usual, relief, coffee, cans. It wasn't until shortly after nine-thirty that he returned to his tree and found the girl, who he could see in the sun's light had matted copper brown hair, a narrow face, and two lidded foam cups in hand. Approaching her he sat down a few feet away looking her over. After it seemed she either had nothing to say or she didn't know how to begin Gabriel began unwinding the bandages from about his foot. He cringed when at last they came free, and the girl wrinkled her nose against the smell. "You should go to a doctor." she said as he slid off his boot which took most of the scab that had formed with it, a mixture of blood and pus seeped from the wound.

"Yeah." he muttered making it sound more like a question. Sparing a few glances at her while he washed it.

"There's a soup place." she said softly after a while. "For, for free, but you have to wait in line a long, long time."

Gabriel frowned as she pushed a cup towards him. "Look," he sneared holding up his hands. "Lets get one thing straight here, I'm not in the market for a pet."

The girl gave him a perplexed look before removing the top of her container. "It's clam chowder." she said swirling the cup.

"I don't like clam chowder."

"Me either!" the child said smiling brightly before tipping the cup back and eyes closed took several big gulps. Gabriel laughed in spite of himself and picked up his portion.

That night they laid down as they had before, comforted by the others warmth. But after several minutes of silence between the two of them Gabriel rolled over to face her. "You know something Megan?" he asked the child who turned to look at him. "I used to be the left hand of God." he stated. Megan remained silent. "It's true, I used be His messenger, do you know what that means?" he asked rhetorically. "I told Mary whose kid she had baking! I-I sang the first hymn!" He inched closer. "I had to start every conversation with you monkeys with 'Be not afraid' to keep you from doing something stupid!" He ran his fingers absently over his lips as he spoke. "And then he took it all away and put me here in this skin suit."

There was a stretch of silence. "Why?" Megan asked softly. Gabriel shrugged even though he knew the answer, pride, jealousy, disobedience.

"There was this one job," he laughed, eyes suddenly alight with memory. "Sodom and Gomorrah, maybe you've heard of it." he paused to peer at her face in the darkness, she was watching him with an earnest mix of interest and apprehension. Gabriel cleared his throat before continuing. "So I was there, with my brothers doing my job, following orders like a good little angel would. We were just raining down fire and brimstone, like the Boss said, and this stupid monkey- What was her name?" he asked interrupting himself abruptly. "Ildith, Edith? Whatever, doesn't matter now- Lot's wife." he explained. "They were all told not to look back, so what does she do? What does she do? Eh, I swoop down and kiss her, bang, pillar of salt. The thing is, though, it was like rock candy!" He exclaimed. "So I broke off her pinky- Ever tasted raw salt, salt pure as glass? It would make your tongue _bleed_. I spent the next decade or two just sucking on that woman's pinky." He finished wistfully with a shake of his head.

He smiled to himself for a few moments relishing the memory then he looked down to see the effect his words were having on his rapt audience. When he did Gabriel found that she was trembling, face buried in his shirt. The sight irritated him immediately, why did these humans have to cry so much? "Don't start," he said tipping her chin up so she'd face him. "I hate it when you do that!" he intoned without realizing how he was talking to the child. "Why, why are you crying?" he questioned patience thin.

After snuffing her nose a few times Megan let her eyes meet his. "I'm scared." she whispered.

"Scared of what?" he asked voice falling to the same quiet manner.

The girl struggled for a moment as if unsure of her words, and the security with which she could speak them. "God." she said finally.

"God?" Gabriel asked, it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard, spoken by monkey or angel and his voice conveyed it thoughtly. "Why are you scared of God?" he asked. The girl shrugged lamentingly, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "Look," the man said trying his best and somewhat failing at not trying to sound bitter. "God loves you, all you monkeys, he loves you best." He paused. "Even more than angels."

Megan looked at him awed as she wiped her face. "Really?" she whispered glancing then at the clouded sky as though she'd find Him smiling down upon her.

"Really." Gabriel said briefly following her gaze. "Now go to sleep, shh!"

**A/N: I don't have regular internet access, but I will try to update this as soon and oftan as ****I can.**


End file.
